


Stop, Drop, Roll

by DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Izzy needs to stay the fuck out of the kitchen, Multi, That is all I have to say, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm/pseuds/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm
Summary: "Isabelle" and "Cooking" are two words that should never be uttered in the same sentence (unless it's to say how horrid of a cook she is).When Isabelle mentions she's going to the kitchen, the crew must do all they can to stop her from burning the institute down.





	Stop, Drop, Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I wrote this super quick and didn't have much time to proofread and all that jazz. I may come back later and fix it but who knows?

"No," both Jace and Alec yell in unison with equal looks of horror plastered on their faces.

Isabelle looks slightly startled and opens her mouth to speak, but Alec interrupts once again. 

"It's fine," he says in a slightly gentler voice, "none of us are hungry."

"Well," Tessa says after the awkward silence that ensues, "I could manage a bite."

Simon, from behind Isabelle, shakes his head frantically back and forth. He mouths no and gestures widely in a way no one understands. 

"It can't be that bad," Tessa insists. 

"Your funeral," Jace mutters.

Isabelle flashes a signature smile in Tessa's direction, "I'll make some soup."

As soon as she leaves the room both Alec and Jace jump up from their seats. 

"Surely you're all just being dramatic," Tessa says at last. 

Clary shakes her head with a fond look on her face, "That's what I said."

"You don't know Izzy," Jace shakes his head, "She's a disaster in the kitchen."

"She's amazing at a lot of things," Simon adds, "but cooking isn't one of them."

Clary laughs as Tessa's mouth makes a shocked o. In an affronted tone, she says, "Oh dear, that does sound bad."

"That's not even the worst of it." 

"We need to stop her," Jace agrees. 

When Magnus arrives at the institute much later, all he sees is disaster. 

"Darling," Magnus says, faintly amused, as he looks at the explosion of food surrounding Alec and the rest of the shadowhunters.

"Tessa's waiting for you in the library," was the only answer he got in return. When Magnus doesn't move, Alec continues, "She said she needs to talk to you."

"Isabelle thought it was a good idea to cook again," Magnus questions even though he knew the answer before he even opened his mouth. The loud sighs resounding around the room confirms Magnus's guess. Magnus laughs slightly. He snaps his fingers, instantly cleaning up the mess.

It was at this moment Izzy entered the room without a spot of grime on her, a stark contrast to the rest of her siblings and friends. 

Tessa soon follows into the room and sighs as she looks at the mess, "apologies, I should've believed you."

Izzy only smiles, not an ounce of guilt in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I am not a squid *sighs loudly*
> 
> On a happier note, this is the first thing I've ever written that wasn't angst.  
> I know,  
> I know,  
> Big surprise...  
> hold the applause. 
> 
> Anyways, if you want to, please leave a comment telling me what you think (I wouldn't mind if you clicked the kudos button either if you know what I mean *winks with both eyes*)


End file.
